Thieves of Nights
by zeynel
Summary: Every nights, two mysterious men join Hana michi to make love to him, but he dun know who they are... SenHanaRu Yaoi/lemon Complete
1. I'm Waiting

Happy Birthday, Meiko !!! So, here is the first part of your present, the SenRuHana. As you wanted, it will be a lemon fic... I'm a little late, as usual but... At least, you have the first part. Yep, the "first", there will be three parts in this fic. Maybe four. 

Before I forgot, the disclaimers: "Slam Dunk characters are not my propriety but Inoue's one, unfortunately..." But it's not important as don't make money with them.

Now, it's time to let you read the fic itself... So... Enjoy the show !!! 

Thieves of Night 

Chapter I

I'm waiting. I'm waiting for them to come. I'm waiting. Waiting for them to touch me, to caress me. Waiting for them to kiss me, to possess me. Waiting for them to love me. Or make love with me. 

I don't ever know what they feel for me. I don't ever know what I feel for them. After all... I don't ever know who they are, neither I know their faces...

I think I want them to love me. I think that I fall in love with them. Not just lust, love. And I want them to love me, I'm sure of it. I want them to love me. And I think they love me. Or do they only like me ? Nothing more ? After all, they're already the two of them. Perhaps they only like me. Or worse, perhaps they just want a little fun. With no feelings. 

But I know that's impossible. There is something. Even if it's just in the little presents they let for me. The flowers. Sakura branches and red roses. And, sometimes, a snowdrop. There is something in the way they kiss me. Sweet, tender kiss after... After they took me. Before leaving me alone.

I'm just afraid. I want love. Real love. What will I do if I learn that they only like me ? I don't know. And it's scare me. I'm not sure about them. About their real feelings. How could I be sure about their feelings as I never even heard the sound of their voices ? Never. Never. They never speak.

How strange, isn't it ? I love them. But I know nothing about them. I love them. Even if I know nothing about them. 

Always the same. Like a dance. And never when I'm prepare to it. Those hands which grab me, this scarf on my eyes. A black one. Those arms encircling my waist. They undress me, caressing, kissing each part of my body. And tie me up. They tie me up so I can do nothing as they touch me. So they totally control me. So I'm in their power. 

It's a strange feeling, to be in their power. Fear... But not so much, now. Now, I'm use to it. Now, I know they will never arm me. They always do their best to not hurt me. Even in the throws of passion... Now, I know that there is always only the two of them. Nobody else. I know there will never be anybody else. That was something which frightened me, at first. Not only to ignore who they were, who I was with, who did IT to me. But to ignore... Well... I don't even know how to explain it... It seems I am theirs. And theirs only. They're... Possessives. 

It's funny, when we think about it. They took me. They... stole my virginity. My heart, too. I had no choice. That was... The first times, it was a rape, even if I enjoyed it. Even if they did their best to make me enjoy it. I was afraid. So afraid... It's strange to speak about it like I do. To say I like it. To say I love them. To say I'm even waiting for them... But there is something about them... 

And it's funny. I don't now WHO they are. With them, it's like if I was blind. But I can recognize them every time they come. Every time they touch me. They've... THEIR way to touch me. Both of them...

One of them is very gentle. And if I can say it, a real hentai... Well, both of them are but... Differently. He is very carnal. I think he love to touch, to caress, to kiss. Like if he had a need to touch. To have contacts with the others. He's a teaser, too. Sometimes, it's almost unbearable... I dunno why, but I always imagine him smiling. I think he is the kind of guy who loves life. He is a calm, nonchalant person. Or so it seems. And I know that he love to look at me. Sometimes, he stop to kiss me and just... Looks at me, tenderly caressing my cheeks... I like to imagine him with gentle eyes in those moments. The way he touch me is so gentle... Like if I was something... Precious. It's a strange feeling... Which warms me. And every time he looks at me with those eyes, I'm blushing. I can't help to blush. But it feels good. So good... 

The other... The other is a mystery. He is very possessive. The most possessive between the two of them. Every time he touches me, it's like he tries to say that I'm HIS. Every time he takes me, it's like he proclaims that I'm HIS. He seems... Jealous. I'm sure he wants ME, and no other. And I think that in his every day life, he's not very talkative. It seems me that he is one who prefer to act, not to speak. To say nothing... To act like if he was mute is something natural for him. Of course, I'm sure he is not. When I speak, he listen to me. And I can hear his moans when he is in me. His moans as he penetrates me, as he moves inside of me... His cries as he empties himself in me... As he climax, as a warm seed fills me... As he marks me again and again and again... But he is a mystery. One who never speak and who never let the others know what he thinks. 

The two of them love to make me beg for release, teasing me again and again, caressing me, exciting me without letting me come. Or not before I beg them to... But even in it, they're different. For the first one, my smiling lover, it's more like a game. For the other... He is the one who prefer to make me ask for release. The one who prefer to make me beg them. Like if he wants me to realize that I'm HIS. It's obvious. He never... He never agree to... Do it until I said I'm theirs. He don't want me to say 'I want to be fuck, I want release', he wants me to say that I want THEM to fuck me, that I want THEM to touch me, that I want THEM, and THEM only. He wants me to say that I'm theirs, not only to know it, but to formulate it again and again and again. Every night. I think he's the one who let the notes with the flowers, or at least the ones which say 'Who do you belong to ? ', 'You're OURS' or you know WHO you belong to'. He's so possessive... He's possessive to his fingertips. 

But don't mistaken. He is the most possessive between the two of them... But that doesn't mean that the other is not possessive. Both of them are. It's only that with him, it's so... Obvious. Like if he was saying 'you're mine, you're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine'... Like if he was repeating it again and again and again, like a mantra, like if he didn't want me to forget it, like if he wanted the whole world to know it. The other is more... Subtle. If he was with someone else, someone he's interested in, too... He would tease him... Or her... Exactly like he does with me. I think the difference between me and... Everybody else, is more in the way he looks at me, in the way he caress me, in his tenderness. He can make love with other people. But not like he does with me. Or with... My mysterious man. And this one... I don't think he is the kind of man who can make love with persons he is not REALLY interested in. He will never bother to even notice they exist... But with the ones he chose, with me and his companion... It's different. He can be... He IS a real hentai with the ones he chose. And only with them. 

I don't know what they look like. I never see their faces, neither I see their body. But it doesn't mean I know nothing about them. I'm sure their body are beautiful. I know they're tall, taller than the other Japanese. They're as tall as I'm myself. Of course, there is probably a little difference between us. But I know they're as tall as myself. I can feel it when they come and I feel their body pressed against mine... They're slim. Both of them. And I love their muscled body... I love when they're on top of me, the feeling of those hard muscles against me... Their skin... So smooth... Their scent, so exhilarating. How to describe it ? Spicy but sweet... A male perfume... 

Of course, Their body are not the same... 

One... My tender smiling lover is, I think, the tallest of us. Just a little taller... And, I think, a little older. Or he has more maturity... He has short hair. His face is... How to describe it... I just feel it when they kiss me, but it seems he has fine, regular features. And his mouth... His lips... Soft, tender lips, always curved in a so sensual smile... I can't help to shiver in delight every times I feel it on my skin. He has a large chest, a wonderful body, full of strength and health and vitality. Long, long legs... He is always so self-assured... In his movements, his caress... It's something... All his body express. Something I envy him. he's not the timid kind of men. Definitively not. 

The second one... My possessive silent lover... He is... His hair are a little longer, I can feel it when he kiss me. With a fringe with caress my skin so sensuously... But all about him is sensual. The way he touch me, he kiss me... He seems to move gracefully, like a panther. There is something almost feline about him... I love to imagine him as a black panther. He is a little thinner than me. And his face... He has thin, tender lips, as soft as silk... Large cheekbones... His nose... His eyes... He has large eyes with long eyelashes... I wonder which color are his eyes ? I ask him, one time. He says nothing and just... Stops to kiss me to look at me. Like if he was surprise. And, the next night, there was a poem on my desk. With a snowdrop. A poem which speak about a young man with beautiful blue eyes who was in love with a boy but never dare to confess him. This one loved an other one... It was so sad. And... Those feelings... I never heard about that poem before. There was no author's name on the paper. I wonder... I wonder if he is the one who wrote the poem. If it's his feelings. I hope so. If it's his feelings.... I have a chance. 

Blue eyes. Japanese normally have brown eyes. It was a stupid question. But I couldn't help to ask him. And after all... Who had ever met a Japanese with redhair? I mean, with NATURAL redhair. There is me. My mother. My family... And I know Japanese with blue eyes. The kitsune... When I find the poem on my desk, I though about him. Is he the one... Is he... Strangely, the idea didn't repulse me. But he is my enemy. Isn't he ? But if he is the one... If he's not, he's a baka kitsune whose I hate and wanna hate for the rest of my life. If... If he is... If he is my beautiful, sensual silent lover... I think... I ALREADY love him. And I wanna love him 'for the rest of my life'. He is the only one I know who remind me of... HIM. He is... The same. Silent, mysterious... 

Now, I can't help to look at him during practice. Okay, I was looking at him before but... Now... I look at him... But no more with eyes filled of hate or anger. I... Want to know. I want to know. But I can't ask them. I... Ask them WHO they were so many times... But they say nothing. They're always... As silent as ever. I can't help to ask them every night who they are... Even if I know they never... There will never be any reply. And I can't ask the kitsune if he is the one who come every night and... Fuck me !!! I can't !!! I can't... Neither I can ask... HIM if he is my... If he is the kitsune. 'Cause if he's not... I don't want him to think... To know... But I want to know !!!

And as the kitsune is the only one who remind me of... One of THEM. 

Because I'm sure I know them. I'm sure they know me. How... Could they know... How could they know I love snowdrops... How could they know snowdrops are my favorite flowers... And that I love Sakura flowers... And red roses... 

They... Know me. Even the first time, I knew they knew me. I felt it. They know me. They know my tastes. They know... So many things about me !!! Sometimes it amaze me. How can they... 'Cause I never speak about the flowers I like. I never speak about the poets I like. Baudelaire, Verlaine... Who in Shohoku could ever guess I'm fond of Romantics french poems ? Some almost think I'm... Illiterate. Somewhere, it's funny... 

I remember the first time they took me. It was... Late in the evening. I stayed a little... Well, more than a little in fact... Longer at school. I wanted to train. I wanted to train to become the best. Better than Rukawa, at least... 'The number one rookies'. And I was tired. So tired. It's certainly the reason why I didn't notice anything. Why I didn't notice those shadow in my back, until it was too late. I just had the time to open the door. And they were here. Two arms encircling me from behind, a scarf on my eyes. THE scarf. It seems that it's the same every time...

First, I thought they were guys from a gang, coming to beat the crap on me. But I quickly understood they were not. They didn't act like guys from a gang. They didn't try to hurt me. It was... So strange. They were silent... So silent... Beside, with basket-ball, I stopped to be involve in fights. Not totally, but... There was no more any guy from a gang or an other who could have wanted to come in the night to trap me. To trap me IN MY OWN PLACE !!...

I didn't realize immediately that they were undressing me. I mean, I was doing my best to try to get free. And I couldn't imagine what they really wanted from me. It was... Like if I lost my clothes in the battle. I began to realize when one of them... My more mysterious lover, I think, slid his hand in my underwear, when it fall on the floor. I was... Totally naked in front of them. They'd used my own shirt to tie my arms in my back. And I understood what they planned to do when they pushed me and I fell on my bed. I don't ever know how the hell I ended in my room... I just... Was here. With them. Totally naked. Apparently furious but in fact... Terrorized.

Now, I think they knew what I really felt. Even if I was doing my best to hide it. My heart was beating fast, so fast... Of course, it could have been the anger. But it was not. I know it was not. And they probably know it too.

They leaned on my body without touching it, silently observing me. I could feel their shadows on my skin. They just... Look at me. And I couldn't help to shiver under their gazes. Then... I think they glanced at each other and the kitsune... If he's really one of them... Bent over to kiss me lightly on the lips. That was a sweet, tender kiss. And I feel one of his hands on my right thigh. Then I felt his lips again, on my cheek, my jaw, my neck. Like a rain of kisses... And for the first time I felt the tender curve of my smiling lover's mouth on my lips. He was smiling and that was amazing me 'cause I felt it was not an arrogant mocking smile but something infinitely more sweet. Something I wanted. Something I craved for without even knowing it. That was the sweetest thing in the world. But not only. And it confused me...

It was my first kiss. My first real kiss. I'd been dreaming about it so many times... Dreaming to share it with Haruko... But I couldn't even remind me her existence. There was nothing in my world but the hand on my thigh, the presences by my side and the feeling of those lips on my skin, those lips kissing, licking mine and I parted them with a sigh. Then his tongue entered in my mouth and I forgot the rest as I eagerly responded to the kiss...

What could I say about this first night ? It amaze me. It amaze me to think that I totally... That in the instant they touched me, I was THEIR. Totally and utterly THEIR. Did I... Recognize them ? I'm almost certain than one of them is the kitsune. And the other... I think I know who he is, too.

But it amaze me. Did it means that, even unconsciously, I already was in love with them ? It's not important. Or, should I say, it's not the more important. Not actually. Or perhaps it is ? Perhaps it's the most important thing in the whole story, the only one important enough to be noticed ? I don't know. I really don't know. 

The only thing I know is what I felt that night. Even if all was so confused... I knew they were worried about me and that perturbed me. After all... It was a rape, wasn't it ? So what did they care about me ? Why did they try to calm me, to please me ? Why did they try to reassure me like if I was a child they had to protect ? Why were they so... Tender with me ? And finally, I couldn't help to do what they wanted. I couldn't help to be willing to do what they wanted. It felt so good... Even if I was still afraid.

How strange... When I didn't try to think, all seemed so easy. I was enjoying what they were doing to me, and nothing more. Heaven... But it didn't last and suddenly I was remembering what they were really doing to me, that they were both male, male as I am myself, by God's sake, that I never wanted them to be here, than I didn't even know them and I felt confused... More confused than I've ever been in my life, more confused every time... And more aroused.

And when they left... There was almost nothing to remind me of their coming. My exhausted body. My confused mind. The state of my bed, sheets and blanket. And the snowdrop they let in my hand. The flowers on the table, red roses and Sakura branches.

And now... Now I wait for them to come. Now I want them to come. Now, I'm waiting. Waiting for them to come. Waiting for them to chose to... Remove the scarf from my eyes. So I could see their faces and, perhaps...

I'm waiting.

End of Chapter I

So !!! The part I is finished, I wait for your C&Cs !!! And happy birthday, Meiko, even if I'm a little late !!!

Oh !!! And... I especially want to know what you though about writing the story from the different characters's point of view, and more important... From the different characters's memories...

Sendoh_Hana-kun !!! So, that's what you really think about us ? How cute !!! *smile smile*

Rukawa_ *tender eyes*

Hanamishi_ *blush. fix the ground*

Sendoh_ *smile smile smile*

Hanamichi_ *blush blush*

Sendoh_And you like so much when we're caressing you ?! 

Rukawa_ *gleam*

Hanamichi_ *BLUSH BLUSH*

Sendoh_ *grin*

Rukawa_ *GLEAM GLEAM*

Hanamichi_You... *BLUSH* You hentai !!! *BLUSH BLUSH*

Sendoh_ *SMILE SMILE SMILE. began to undress Hanamichi*

Rukawa_ *GLEAM GLEAM. do the same*

Hanamichi_KI... KITSUNE !!! *BLUSH. try to get free* AKIRA !!! *BLUSH BLUSH. the same with this one*

Zeynel_Ohohohoh !!! *take her camera*

_ZEYNEL_


	2. He's Mine

It was time !!! I couldn't finish it, I dunno why... So !!! Meiko, the second part of your birthday's present !!! I wait for C&C, as usual... 

The disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk, neither I own Slam Dunk's characters. They're Inoue's propriety... But as don't win money with them , it's not important...

Thieves of Night 

Chapter II

He's mine. 

Mine. Only mine. He's mine. 

I want to touch him. I want to kiss him. I want to caress him... I want to take him. I need to be inside of him... 'Cause he is mine. 

I want him to say that he's mine. He had to say that he's mine. Always. Always, if he wants to find release. He has to beg me for release. 

I know I'm not what they call a 'gentle' lover. But I don't care. 'Cause he is mine. Mine. And he knows he is mine. I don't want to be a 'gentle' lover. I want to be HIS lover. He doesn't need just a 'gentle' lover. He needs me. And Sendoh. He is OURS. Even if I prefer to think that both of them are MINE.

Some could think I'm a bastard. Sometimes, I think myself that I'm a bastard. He's so innocent. So fragile. My naive Do'aho... I know he want to know who we are. I know he need to know who we are. He... Recognizes us. Every time. But he doesn't know WHO we really are. Even if he know he know us. That's something he can... Feel. 

I was surprise when he first said he knew us. I was surprised when he said he knew he probably meet us regularly... I shouldn't have been. It was sure that one day, he would have understand... That. At least. Even if he don't know who we are exactly.

But I can't. I can't let him know WHO I am. 'Cause he hate me. He hate this me he meet all the time. And I don't want him to hate this other me. I can't allow him to know who I am. I couldn't support to be hate by him... Not now. Not this me. 'Cause the one he hate is not totally me. The one he hate is an image. Nothing more. A shadow. But the me who come at night... The me who come and fuck him... It's the real me. The me who love him. The me who can't lose him. I need him. He doesn't know it but I need him. Need to touch him, to caress him. Need to make him mine. 

If he knew who I am, he would never let me touch again. Not that he really let me touch him first but... Now he would be disgusted. Actually, he enjoys when I touch him. I love to heard him moan under me... I love to make him so... Vocal. The way he react to the slightest caress amaze me. But if he knew... I could touch him again. I could force him again. But this time he would be disgusted. No pleasure, only... Horror. I don't want him to look at me with horror. I don't want him to feel... It. Not toward me. So, he will never know. 

Sendoh... Has a chance. Or he could have one. Of course, it's easy for me to say it. He has a chance... Compared to me. But... Compared to me, who has NOT a chance ? I mean, he hate me so much... 

I often wish I could have met him before. Before he met that girl. Akagi's sister. But it's only a dream. Just a dream. I know it's not the reality. He hate me 'cause she love me. And he love her. Or he loved her. He didn't realize it yet, but... Now, he looks at her differently. Of course, the others didn't realized it yet. He act as stupidly as ever with her. But it's more an habit... 

But it's normal, isn't it Hanamichi ? She is your 'beautiful sweet dream'. But she's just a dream. You can see her. But you never felt with her what you feel with us. And you would never feel it with her. She's a sweet gentle little girl. But it's not what you need. You need passion. I almost smile every time I think about it. Your dream. 'To walk her home' !!! How innocent... How you. You're innocent. Even if you would never admit it. That's why I love you.

She's not the one for you. Beside, she's just a klutz, a stupid girl who can only giggle stupidly without thinking. A stupid girl who never ever realized what you feel for her !!! But I'm happy she never realized it. I know you. If she had realized it, you would have done an error. You would have said that you love her. And she would have accept it. Yeah, accept. She would have accept to 'give a try'. And I can't let you go with her. Neither I can let her fall for you. 'Cause she could fall for you. Easily. Like her friend. 

You didn't notice it, did you ? The way this Fuji girl look at you. 'Cause she's timid. And discreet. Not like this Haruko girl with me. She's not very discreet. Remind me of you with her. But no, no. I don't want to think about it. Remind me of Miyagi with Ayako. But Miyagi has a chance. He just has to ask. To really ask and Ayako would say 'yes'. She love him. But she is more mature. And wait for him to be more mature.

But I can't wait. Neither can Sendoh. It's too dangerous. Beside, you're so naive. I think you wanna be innocent all your life... It's a richess. But it's also mean that I could wait for years, even for centuries... You would never change. And would never let me enter in your heart. 

We could have done nothing. We could have wait. But with those girls... You never heard them, do you ? All those girls... Before, when you were only a gangster, they were feared by you. But now... Now you're a basket-ball player. Tall, cute... So cute. You remind them of a child, you know. They think it too. An innocent genuine child... I heard them when they speak about you. When everybody think I sleep. But I don't sleep all the time... And so I heard them. When they say you're cute. When they say you're sexy. When they say they're falling for you... 'Cause they realize you're good at heart. Not a real bad-boy-gangster as they thought you were. 'He has the soul of an angel'. That's what they say. And I can only agree with them...

But you didn't realize it. You're too stuck with this girl... My Do'aho... 

That's why we did it first. It was too dangerous to let him alone. Not with all those girls falling onto him. And the guys, too. He didn't realize it, but many guys look at him... In a way which made me want to kill them. Hanamichi is MINE !!! 

But now... Now that he know us, that he know what he can feel with us... He can't fall for them. 'Cause there is this mystery in his life. Something he can't control. Something the others are totally unaware of. Something too important in his life to allow him to fall for them. 'Cause no one know about us. Only me. Sendoh. And HIM. 

I learn so many thing about him this past weeks... What he likes... What he dislikes... His secrets. When he's too tired and fall asleep in our arms... Those nights we take him again and again and again... When he is so sore that he can do nothing but only lay on his bed, in my arms... Or Sendoh's ones. I love to look at his things. I know I'm... indiscreet. Tactless. That I enter his privacy. But after all... I already did it with his body. With his heart. Now I want to enter his soul...

Sometimes, it amaze me. What he like, his tastes... I could have never imagine it before. But in the same time, it suit him so much... Like his love for romantics poets. He didn't seem to be fond of... This kind of stuff !!! But after all... The way he act with girls... What he think about love... He's such a romantic person in his heart. It should be obvious... But no. He's an angel. An angel mistaken with a demon...

That's why I often let notes, now. Sometimes romantic... I know he love them. I love the way he blush when I let the paper caress his skin... Caress his chest, his jaw, his lips... Like a kiss. Like if my words kiss him. The way he blush when I finally let it in his hand before we finally go away, letting him alone. When I let it in his hand, with a flower. 

The flowers... Snowdrop, red roses and Sakura branches. Did he understand ? Did he understand what it mean ? Snowdrop, red roses and Sakura branches. The three of us. 

Ironic, isn't it ? Snowdrop are his favorite flowers. I know it. I heard him, he was speaking with Ayako. He was... Strangely calm. He thought I sleep. If he even noticed me... And so he said her. Snowdrop. My flower. And that's ironic.He always said I'm like ice. But I'm only like those snowdrop he love so much. Even their name...

In flower's language, red rose means love. Our love for Hanamichi. Or Sendoh's passion. I love him too. But differently. I'm possessive with him. But not like with my 'aho. There's no fear in my love with Sendoh. I know he love me. And he's... different. Not innocent. Who could said HIM to be innocent ? Such a joke... But I'm feared with Hanamichi. 'Cause I don't want anybody to take him away. I don't want anybody to stole his love.

'Cause he his mine. Mine. MINE.

Of course, most of my notes are not romantic ones. Sendoh's ones always are, but not mines. I don't want him to forget WHO he belong to. He's mine. He had to know it. He is mine. He has to said it loud. I will never let him forget it. 

How did we decide to... Do it at first ? Who has the idea ? I didn't even remember. We did it. That's all. 'Cause we needed to do it. It was the only way to have him. 

He was afraid, at first. No. Not afraid. It's not enough... When he understood what we wanted, he was terrorized. Even if he did his best to not show it. Normal. He didn't know us. He couldn't know that we didn't wanted to hurt him... That we both loved him... And he was a virgin.

Of course, I already knew that he was one. But now I was sure of it. No one took him before us. No one touch him before us. No one ever kiss him... I stole his first kiss. Just a little kiss on his lips... And Akira is the first one who ever give him a 'french kiss'... 

It was... So exhilarating. Being able to touch him, to really touch him, without having to fight or brawl for excuse... Not that I stop it, I mean... Why should I ? So I can touch him all the time, during the day... And at night. But that was different. This time, I could touch him intimately. I think I smiled as I let my hands run on his body. As I let my tongue play on his nipples. As I kiss his whole body. Me. I smiled. But how could I have not smile ? I was in heaven. 

His skin was so smooth... Especially the inside of his thighs... This part no one touched before us. Like silk... Like a girl's skin. Or a baby's one... His flesh, tender. His muscled stomach... I remember he shivered as I bit him lightly...

I love to let marks on his skin. To prove he is mine. Marks where no one can see it, like those lovebites in the so delicate flesh of the inside of his thighs... I love this part of him. It's my territory. Like the rest of his body. 'Cause he's mine. And the nights I prefer are the nights when there is no school the next day. 'Cause then I can really mark him. 

There's no real need for me to care about it. About what the others could say seeing the marks on his skin. About the questions they could ask. Not that I really care, but... It could be embarrassing. I don't want anybody to interfere in this story. But it wouldn't really displease me if one noticed it. If they noticed that Hanamichi has already a person in his life. Somebody he belongs to... But at least, HE sew the marks. And they remind him of me... Of us. Even when we're not with him.

Of course, it's not only for that I prefer the nights without school the next morning. 'Cause those nights, we stayed longer. Those nights are... The hottest of all. 'Cause we didn't let him sleep even one minute. 'Cause then, we totally enjoy his company, leaving him only at the sunrise. 

He was a virgin at that time. But not now. Not now... I'm the one who took him first. I wanted to be the one who took him first... And Sendoh accepted. Or is that I don't really give him the choice ? Sound more like me. And like this hentai...

He was so tight... He IS so tight... He arched his back as I introduced one finger in him, preparing him calmly. He was afraid... But didn't ask me to stop. He was too shock... Of course, he knew that THAT was what we wanted to do. He had already surrender to us. But there was the moment 'when realization hit him', as they said. More than realization, it's shock I think but... 

He tried to move when I position myself between his legs. Tried to escape me in a futile little motion... His last opposition. I remember he cry when I penetrated him. When for the first time, the very first time I introduce my shaft into him... In this tight ring of muscles which fight against my entrance. It only took some seconds, but it seems me like if it last hours...

A single tear ran upon his cheek and I bent over, licking it away as I began to move inside him. I felt in heaven, I WAS in heaven as I took him, fulfilling this need for the first time of my life. How many times have I dreamt that I took him !!! 

I moved slowly, letting him time to accomodate to me, to my presence in him, wanting it to last as long as possible. I kissed him roughly, he was MINE, MINE, MINE !!! I change my angle of entrance and was rewarded when I heard him suddenly cry, moaning in extasy as my cock finally touch THIS spot in him... He began to move with me, meeting each thrust ardently as pleasure finally swept all his fear away. I couldn't wait any longer and increase my peace, impaling myself in him faster and faster and faster and deeper, taking him as violently and carnally as I could and then I forget everything, spilling myself in him as bliss took both of us away...

It was the first time I took him. The first time I mark him in his flesh itself, the first time I really make him mine. But not the last.

Something strange happened lately. He act... Differently. Not with me, his lover. But with me, the 'baka Kitsune'. 

Did he understand ? I'm feared of it. And I hope it. Perhaps... I dunno. Perhaps it's 'cause of this poem story. "Blue eyes". Not many people have blue eyes. Me... And Sendoh. Both of us... And the feelings... My feelings. Was it a good idea to give him this poem ? Was it a good idea to write this poem ? I dunno. But I hope so. If he could understand my feelings... And accept them. 

I dream. Perhaps... But it's not important. Now it's time to go. Time to remind it to him. To remind him that he is mine. Mine.

He is mine.

End of Chapter II

This part is finish !!! OHOHOHOHOH !!! *Anzai laugh syndrome* It was Rukawa's turn... How could he see this strange 'relationship' with Hanamichi ?... Eheheheh... I really enjoy to write it. 

Rukawa_ ...

Zeynel_ You could say something... *sweatdrop*

Rukawa_ *raise an eyebrow*

Zeynel_ Say something !!! Anything !!!

Rukawa_You aho. 

Zeynel_ ... *SWEATDROP*

I wait for your comments !!! C&C are welcome !!! (As Rukawa as decided to stay as mute as ever...)

Rukawa_ ...

Zeynel_Still the same...

Hanamichi_Ow !!! Kitsune !!!

Rukawa_ *look at Hanmichi*

Hanamichi_Pfff... I wonder why I love him. He can be such a pain in the ass, sometimes...

Rukawa_Do'aho. *icy voice*

Hanamichi_TEME, KITSUNE !!! *furious*

Rukawa_ *smirk* 'In the ass', you said ? *smirk*

Hanamichi_Uh ? *didn't understand*

Rukawa_As you want... *smirk. throw Hanamichi on his shoulder*

Zeynel_ *sweatdrop*

Sendoh_ *smile*

Zeynel_You're here, too ? 

Sendoh_ *smile* Yes. I wanted to thank you. *look at the shadows disappearing in the background* But I have to go, now!!! *smile smile. hentai gleam in the eyes* Bye !!! *kiss Zeynel on the forehead and walk happily to join his boyfriends, already untying his belt in the process*

Zeynel_ *sweatdrop* 

Somewhere, in the background:

_KI... KITSUNE !!! STOP*moan* 

_No. *suspicious sounds*

_Aw... Come on, Hana-kun...

_A... AKIRA !!! YOU HENTAI !!! *moans* AH !!!

Zeynel_ *sweatdrop* Well... *sweatdrop* Goodbye. *look at the readers* See you next time !!! *run*

If you heard attentively, I'm sure you can heard it:

_Oh, shit !!! Where is my camera ?

_ZEYNEL_


	3. I'm Going

The third chapter of your fic, Meiko !!! I really take my time, this time... Sorry !!! So many people ask for this chapter... I can't believe it !!! But... But... It's always better when we wait for what we wanted, isn't it? *puppy eyes* No ? *smiles weakly under the glares of the others...* 

The disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk's characters, who are Inoue's propriety. But as he wanted me to write this fic, Sendoh learns me how to steal them for the fics !!! (in fact, I think it's 'cause he really REALLY wanted to end in Hana's bed... -____- )

Thieves of Nights

Chapter III

I'm going. 

I'm going to meet him, to touch him, to caress him. I'm going to love him. While making love with him.

I love him. More than anything. More than my own life... I love him. But I never said him... 

I want him to know who I am. I want him to pronounce my name with this particularly voice he has while making love. Deep and sooth... I want him to love me as much I love him. As much I love Kaede, too...

Can a human really love too persons ? 'Cause I... From the bottom of my heart, I swear... I love both of them. 

I want him to know who I am. But I'm afraid of his reaction if he knew it. I mean... And if he hated me ? That's why Kaede didn't want us to... Respond to his questions. He's afraid, too. Hana-kun is used to say he hates him. He's used to act like if he hated him. And what if it was the true ? If it was what he really feels for both of us ? For his "tormentors" ? 

I think I understand what Kaede feel. To be hated by the one we love... I couldn't accept it. That's why I said nothing. 

Of course, I try my best to show him my feelings. To make him understand what I feel for him. That I love him. More than my own life, even if it seems a little 'cliché'. 

He's sensitive. He seems to be a rough guy but in fact he's really sensitive. He really like to be hug, to be kiss. Not only while making love, I mean. He needs it. He's one for it. He needs to be cuddle. That's okay with me. That's all I want...

How could I describe him ? My innocent sensitive -and volontarily blinded...- lover...

Fire.

Fire, just one word: fire. That's the term which suits him the best. All in him his fire. His hair, a flaming mess I like to caress, so soft... Like silk. Like his skin... So soft, but yet so male... 

His perfume... His flavor... Spicy and so particularly... **HIM **!!! That's one of the reason I like so much to kiss his skin. To lick it like if it was candy. To take him, breathing deeply in the freshness of his hair, his odor mixed with the one of his shampoo...

His hair... Now, they're long again. I remember, I couldn't help but swear vehemently when I first saw him, just after his team lose to Kainan. When I saw he cut them. Hopefully, unless Koshino, the others didn't realized it, they didn't seem to notice a so 'un-me' behaviour. Unless Koshino... He just look at me with a thoughtful look in his eyes. I think he realized what I really feel for Hana-kun. That I dun only look at him like an potential interesting adversary. We never spoke about it. But he know it. He know my real feelings. 

But... What would he say if he knew... What I do every nights ? 

Fire. My Fire Angel. My Fireboy that I blind and kiss and love every nights... Or force to make love with me ? I dunno. There's a difference, isn't it ? He's not... He desn't fight against us, no more. He doesn't even try to. And... It even seems me that he... Welcomes us. That he's happy to see... I mean, to _feel_ us. Or is that that he know that it wouldn't help to fight ? That it's better to just enjoy whatever we do to him ? That he has no choice ? I hope no. God, I hope no. But who know ? 

I love him so much... Who know if I didn't just imagine... I dunno, just imagine the way he seems please to 'meet' us every night... I love him, so what if I jut imagine it to continue to love him in peace ? to continue to... Rape him ? 'Cause if hates me, if he hates us, it's a rape. And I couldn't bear it, I couldn't !!!

My Fireboy... I love you so much... I need to touch him, I need to kiss him, to caress him, I need HIM ! His long, long, endless legs... Did I say how good it was to have them wrapped around me as I plunged inside him again and again and again ? And his butt, his lovely little ass, so tight, so... Perfect !! I like so much to heard his moans while I fondle it, his cries as I separate the two globes of flesh, letting my fingers sink inside him... His skin is so soft here, like silk, and his intimacy... His little hole, his so-tempting opening... His inside... Like velvet. A so different feeling, but yet so... Pleasurable ! A warm, deep cavern, so deep, so sweet as I bury my rope in it... 

Just... Perfect.

His broad shoulders... I often bit him on the collarbone, on the junction between his neck and his shoulder, the flesh is so tender here... I bit him when I come, his velvety walls tightening around my shaft, when I empty my self inside of him... I bit him only in the throws of passion, a short moment of violence and brutality, when I suddenly stop to be gentle, when I don't want to be gentle, not anymore, when I let the need to make him mine -totally, utterly mine- submerge me, when I stop to be the smiling civilized guy I'm always just to be this... This new person, much more savage, rough, like an animal, when I submit to the burning need to take him carnally, violently, to the need to possess him totally...

I love him, I love to touch him... I love to see him shiver as I let my fingers trail on his sides. I love o caress his chest, strong and muscular, to let my tongue slid on it, I love to hear his moans when I take his nipples in my mouth, sucking it, teasing him, His moans as I caress him, letting my palms slid on his muscled stomach, the way his muscles twitched when I just brush my hands against his skin... 

And lower, the soft locks of hair, red like fire... I remember, I was so surprise to see that even the hair of his pubis were red... Until I saw this photo on his bedhead. Him, being a child. He should be... 9, 10 year old when the photo has been taken. Him. With a woman. A beautiful woman... Both of them have the same color of hair, a bright, marvellous red than no other color match... And she reminds me of somebody. She reminds me of HIM. She was... The feminine image of HIM. A Gaijin ? Probably... At first I was surprise. And happy. Happy to see that it was his _real_ color. That he never dyed his hair. That it was the true him. He IS fire. He is BORN fire. 

She... His mother -I suppose it was his mother- was smiling. The exact bright smile he usually see on his lips. Even her eyes were smiling. Her eyes. Her blue eyes. 

I smile again, thinking of it. She has blue eyes. Like Kaede and me. Like both of us. Our eyes has the same color than his mother's ones. The same color than... The ones of the person he loved most in the world. A color he must love...

It's reassuring.

I know, it's stupid to think like that as we never let him see our eyes. We never let him see our faces. But I feel like that. Reason doesn't help in this situation... I feel like that. Besides... He probably know that one of us, at least, has blue eyes. With the poem Kaede let him... I think he understand. 

Blue eyes. Does he thought of his mother when he reads it ? I dunno... I dun think so. But, even unconsciously, he must have think of her. Even unconsciously, he must have connect it with his mother. He must have thought of her. A reassuring color, smiling eyes in a smiling face. And perhaps, perhaps, he thought about the guys he knew who appears to have blue eyes. Kaede. And me... Kaede and his cold blue eyes, the exact opposite of his mother's ones. And me. Always smiling. 

He dun really know who are his 'mysterious lovers', who we are. Or at least, not consciously. That's what I repeat myself all the time. That's what I want. What I prefer. What I hope. 

I know I'm a coward, but I dun want to lose him. I need him too much. I'm a coward. With hope in his heart. Just a little hope hidden deeply inside of me... In the shadow of my being...

He dun really know. Or he dun really KNEW... 'Cause I made this error. This stupid, fucking error... 

We were playing. A friendly match. Ryonan vs Shohoku, final results: 45/45. Nobody won. No winner, no loser... 

And I made this error.

Just at the end of the match. The match... I spend my time to look at him, he's so beautiful and his progress... Impressive ! Especially the dunk he made... But it's not a problem. He didn't realize it. No. I do no error during the match. But after. Just after. I touch him... 

Oh, it was nothing important, nothing obvious. I just let my hand 'accidentally' brush against his ass. His so perfect little ass... 

But he froze. He froze and looked at me with a thoughtful look, frowning lightly. Did he recognize my touch ? I dunno. I'm feared of it. He probably recognize it... I'm so use to touch him that way every night. Not to really caress him, or at least, not immediately. But to just let my hand brush against his ass, an ass I and Kaede are the only one to touch that way, an ass which belongs to us...

He's use to my touch. To this special touch, this special caress. What if he recognized it? If he identified me ? I dunno. I'm feared of it...

Somewhere, it reminds me of the first time we took him. Would he enjoyed it ? Would he recognize us ? Would he be disgusted by us ? Traumatized ? All this question again... I doubt. 

I know he enjoyed it. Of course, he was afraid, the poor thing... A little child, I wanted so much to hug him, to say him that we wouldn't hurt him, that he had not to be afraid, that we loved him... I tried to be the most gentlest possible, just to ease him, to reassure him. Try to not act to quickly, even if I wanted him so bad, just to not frightened him. Or more exactly, to not frightened him more...

There was something untouched and innocent about him... So innocent... I loved the way he responded to the caress, his surprise when I kiss him, his surprise to our tenderness... He parted his lips himself, I had nothing to do, he just act so... innocently, unconsciously... Naturally. I'm sure he had close his eyes under the scarf... He moaned lightly, letting me explore the cavern of his mouth, not even realizing he was responded to me... 

I smiled. And even Kaede smiled... HIM, the 'Prince of Ice' smiled... 

I wanted so much to take him... But I'm not the first who did so. Not the one who take his virginity... But after all, is that so important ? 'Cause in fact, we share it. His first time... 

So Kaede took him first. Then me... He was still panting evilly from his session with Kaede. He was so beautiful... Flushed and tensed, shivering lightly, Kaede's weight on him...

Kaede... I just kiss him on the neck, patting his shoulder and he nodded, withdrawing from Hana-kun's delightful inside and rolled on his side, letting me his place. First, Hana-kun didn't realize what we were doing, only feeling some changement in his surrounding but to lost in his bliss to care about it... Until I touch his shaft, caressing it expertly, slowly, his member awakening again... 

I smirked, sliding my hand beneath his knees and spread his legs again, raising them on my shoulder without taking him yet, just teasing him, letting my sex brush against his entrance... He moaned desperately, his first experience with Kaede still fresh in his mind. He wanted me, he wanted me to fuck him, He knew the pleasure we could give him and wanted more, naturally, innocently, he wanted more, part of his mind registering his actions and causing him to blush, an other totally lost in my power... 

But I couldn't wait, I wanted him, needed to be in him and I finally penetrate him in a single push, moaning in delight. He was so... Tight !!! So marvelously, deliciously tight... He cried, needed to get accustomed to my presence in him, so similar but yet so different from Kaede's one... I should have wait for him but I couldn't, to see him with Kaede has been to much for me and I withdraw slowly from his limp body just to push in again, with more strength and violence... 

My mind felt heavier and heavier as I drove into him, pulling in and out from his body again and again and again, his cries of hurt and pleasure arousing me even more. It was so perfect !!! To heard him cry and moan and beg me for more as I buried my shaft into him, managing to hit his soft spot with every thrust, eliciting more and more of those sexy moans !!! I grabbed his legs, spreading them even more as I thrust into him deeper and deeper, faster and faster, one of my hand grasping his arousal to help him to reach his pace, I felt my mind spiraling and spiraling and fight to keep my eyes open, to see this delightful expression on his face when he suddenly threw his head back, screaming in ecstasy as he emptied himself on both of our belly and then Lost conscience of the world as I finally spilled my seed inside him...

Hana-kun... My Hana-kun...

It was so perfect, to feel him melt under my touch... It's always so perfect... 'Cause he enjoyed it, all we did to him, he was moaning, begging for more... No doubt about it, he enjoyed it... I love his voice, did I already say it ? I loved his voice, I love it, I've always love it. And I love to heard him moan in ecstasy, to heard him... Oh Gosh, I should stop to think of him, to think of IT, I'm hard again... Not that I didn't like it, but Hey ! Not in the middle the street, with all those people around me... I know, I'm know as 'the King of Hentai' but... Not that much ! And not that way... I'm a private person, you know...

And I love him, my lovely fireboy. I love him. How will he react this night ? I dunno. And I'm afraid of it. But I'm going.

I'm going.

End of Chapter III

OHOHOHOHOH !!! An other chapter is done !!! So, it was Sendoh's turn to explain us how he lived this special "relationship" with Hana-chan and Kaede... Hope it please you !!! 

What do you think of this Sendoh ? His way to make love... ^__-

Why couldn't I finish this fic ? Well... It's really stupid. I began to write it directly on my computer. But I have not it with me all the time, especially the week when I'm at university and my computer at home... In an other city !!! So, every time I wanted to finish this fic, I couldn't 'cause I hadn't the beginning with me and didn't knew exactly how to continue it... *sigh* But I finally have the good idea to _print_ the beginning of the fic so, now, I've been able to finish it !!! ^___^

Just one other chapter to write, the last one, and it's finish !!!

Zeynel_Sendoh !!! *shining eyes* You're SOOOOOOOOOO cool !!! You love so much Hana-kun !!!

Sendoh_ ^___^ *cheeks a little red*

Zeynel_ HOW CUTE !!! A BLUSHING SENDOH !!! *shining SHINING eyes, now people needs sunglasses to look at those eyes*

Sendoh_ ^___^ *his blush increases*

Zeynel_KYAAAAAHHHHHH !!!! *faints from pleasure, falling on the floor*

Sendoh_ *sweatdrops*

Hanamichi_Akira... *heart-shaped eyes*

Sendoh_Hana-chan... *takes Hanamichi in his arms*

Hanamichi_ *hugs Sendoh back, sighing in delight*

Zeynel_Uh... Guys ? You know, I love to see you cuddling, but...

Sendoh and Hanamichi_ *continue what they were doing without listening*

Zeynel_GET AWAY FROM ME, I'M NOT A CARPET, YOU'RE HEAVY !!! *shruggles like mad under the couple*

Rukawa_ ...

Zeynel_HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPP *tries to get free*

Rukawa_ *join the two other boys, hugging both his two lovers*

Zeynel_ARGH !!!

Well... *sweatdrops* Just let the guys kissing, cuddling and cie and the poor of him being involuntary tortured (three, I said THREE heavy guys using you as a carpet, how do you call it ? -I kill the one who say masochism !!! -), I just hope they wanna stop soon to let me write the last chapter... I... I... *faints again*

_ZEYNEL_


	4. The end of the story Or a new beginning ...

The fourth (and last !! ) chapter of your fic, Meiko !!! And the last one... It was more than time to finally end that fic, wasn't it ? 

The disclaimers: Slam Dunk's characters are not mine, but Inoue's propriety. i only use them for mine, their and also I hope your pleasure !!! ^^

Thieves of Nights

Chapter IV

Again. 

Last night I ask them. Again. I ask them to put the scarf on my eyes again.

For the sake of past times...

It wanna be four years. Four years since... Four years. We're at university, now. The three of us. And this night, It wanna be four years. That's why I wanted to celebrate it. Last night, this night and tomorrow's night. Three nights. For the three of us. 

It wanna be four years...

I remember, all was so... Special, that night. And so normal at the same time... Well, at least... Normal for me. Someone else could think differently about... Many things that happened this night. Like the previous ones... 

That day... That night, should I say. The sky was so pure... Like cryastal. 

I stayed later than usual to practice, I wanted to improve my skill. For them to match the Kitsune's ones... And Sendoh's ones. Even if I would never admit it in front of them... 

I admired them. Like I admire them now. I admired them... A lot. 

Physically... Now that I knew how it was to be loved by men... That it can be so marvellous... I couldn't help but look at the body of my teammates, of the guys I met in the streets, of the guys of the other team... I wanted so much to find them !!! To know WHO they were !!! My mysterious lovers... 

So that's why I admired their bodies. No one could ever match them, I soon realized it. Except of course my two mysterious lovers... But if they were the same ? The thought was truly appealing. To have those gorgeous guys... Coming to me every nights !!! But even without really knowing... I stopped to hate or act like hating the kitsune and then I saw him.

For the very first time, I saw him. Without this hate to blind me... And what I saw was truly breathtaking. His grace as he ran on the court, his elegance, the almost feline way he moved... Feline. Like my mysterious silent lover... My heart missed a beat the first time I realized it . His features, so fines, so delicates, almost like a girl's ones... I already knew it, but... Never before this fact appears to me like that, with such a strength. His features appears almost feminine but at the same time were so... Definitely male !!! A total contradiction. And a living one... 

And with sendoh... I saw him as he comes to see our matches. I saw him when I went myself to see Ryonan's matches. I even met him in the street, he was with friends... Or alone... Was it fate that I met him so often ? That I met them ? 

Sendoh was... Beautiful. I knew it. And my new knowledge of... The possibility between two members of the same genre troubled me so much every time I saw him... His body is so full of strength, calm and self-confidence... All his person. And his way of acting, like if nothing in this world could disturb him... Which was probably the case. 

I envy it... Did I already say it ? Perhaps. I envy it... Exactly as I envied the confidence my mysterious lovers seems to have while making love to him. Exactly like I envied the self-confidence my smiling lover had...

I admired their skills, too. And the way people looked at them... Everybody trust Sendoh, he's Ryonan's ace, he is... The famous Sendoh, so skillfull and loved by everybody !!! No one ever said that he was bad-looking, that he looked dangerous, no mother ask her children to 'not go near that bad guy' or something like that... The same with Rukawa. Through he's so different from Sendoh... All the girls fall for him, he has just to chose... 

One other reason for him to NOT be one of my lovers, one other prove of my foolness. If he really was my silent one, why would he have chosen me ? Even just for fun... Me. The gangster or ex-gangster, for what that matters, the one with the 50 rejections, the one parents warn about... 

But did they really know me ? Did they know how I feel ? Who I really am ? No, no. Of course, no. All those who said that I'm only a hooligan, a gangster, that I was surely the one who did this or that every time something appears. Or seems to have appears... Even when they realized I doesn't do anything bad, I 'could have done it, after all, you see his eyes, his red-hair and how dangerous-looking and savage he is ? ' .

I've always been the bad guy, the one people were feared of and never trust. Whatever I tried to do, they would have never trust me spontaneously as they could trust anybody else... Except some persons. Youhei. The gundam. And the team, too. They were my friends. My only friends. 

I envied Rukawa. That's why I hated him, first. Not really 'cause of Haruko... Or to be more exact, not ONLY 'cause of her. He had... He was... All I would have love to be. He could have as many friends as he wants, even if he didn't try to,the girlfriend he wanted... All admired him, he even had his own fan-club !!! They're annoying, but... It's not important, what matter is that they're the prove that he's popular. Of course, there's a difference between persons who want to be near you 'cause you're popular and real friends. But when nobody dare to approach you, how can you even try to make a friend ? I have been lucky, I met Youhei when we were child. And soon, with him come along some other guys. Noma, Ookutsu and Takamiya... My firsts friends. And once the only I had...

It's one of the other reason why I love Basket, it gives me so many friends... Real friends, who looks behind... My looks. To see me. The real ME. 

I was afraid. I was so afraid. What if... Did my lovers really loved me ? I was not... The most beautiful guy, to say the least. With the way people looked at me... Like if I was a piece of shit... There's a long time that I understood that my looks were definitively not what could appeal people on me. Thanks to those girls who rejected me and the parents who warned their children about me... I understand it. So what could interest my lovers... My loved ones in me ? Could they look at me... Differently than had always done all the others, except perhaps my dear friends ? 

I felt so... Different with them. Like if I was no more this... Monster people thought I was but... Something priceless. I felt loved, needed, even beautiful, I felt all I'd ever wanted to feel... Wanted to be. 

That's why I could have not bear to lost them. The firsts... And the only who seemed to love me. Not only like, not only friendship. But even love. Real love. Or so I hoped... 

And now... Even if NOW there's people who seems to... More and more people and even girls that suddenly seem to like me... To feel what I wanted so much them to feel at that time... It's different, 'cause THEY'RE the ones who loved me when that really matters. When there were no other... They gave me their hearts. And even if they say that others... Others had began to love me, too, that people were... Interested in me even at that time, even if I can't believe it... Even if this was true... It's not the same. 'Cause they're the ones I fall for. And that's why I was so afraid. 

They... Rukawa and Sendoh looked so much like my loved ones... So much... Like twins, like... I dunno. So much. The same. Exactly the same. 

But it seems to easy. To have them so near of me... I couldn't dare to hope. But yet I hoped... 

They were so similar. All show that they WERE. They WERE my lovers. My sexy, marvellous tender lovers. My beautiful, gentle and yet oh-so possessives loved ones... But I couldn't have any certitude. Until this night...

I take my time to go home, even if it was very late in the night. I take my time to look at the sky. At this so marvelously clear and pure sky. I knew that they should be already home by that time. An other night, I would have even run all the way home to be sure to be here... To be sure they doesn't left 'cause of the hour. To be sure to not spend the night alone... but not this night. This night was so... Magic. there was a peace in my heart. Nothing mattered, I was me, I was a part of this world, the world itself accepted me so... Nothing else mattered. 

When I finally reach home, I stopped. I stopped and breathed in the air, deeply, closing my eyes in delight. And then I enter...

The scarf fell on my eyes, as I was now use too. I smiled, they were here, they were ready to love me, they would love me, my only ones, my precious ones !!! I let them walk me to my bed, as usual, walk me and kiss me and touch me and strip me... Then my silent lover took me in his arms, lifting me carefully and lay me on the satin sheet. 

I dun remember when exactly I began to use satin sheets. 'Cause one of the poems they give me, I think... 

They stopped, looking at me and I blushed... They were here, I feel the bed cracks under their weights, each of them of both side of the bed. They stopped and looked at my naked form on the bed... My smiling lover... My would-be Sendoh... Bent over and kiss me gently on the neck, nibbling the skin as he always did, his left hand wandering on my chest, on my stomach and I moaned, it felt so good !!! Just a light touch, a feather-like caress, something so little and so sweat, and at the same time so... Sensual !!! He raise a little to look at me again, I could feel his eyes on my face, like if he tried to memorize my features, his hand still on my stomach, his hot breath on my cheek... 

The other, who stayed so quiet during that time, began to act, too. So slowly... They were taking their time, did they felt the... Unreality of the moment ? The magic in the atmosphere ? soon I feel his hand on my body. Just his fingertips, slowly caressing my side, sliding down slowly on my skin, passing the curve of my hips 'til the inside of my thighs... A soft, light caress, yet so exiting !!! He kissed me, too. first, just a little kiss on my mouth, the simple brush of lips against lips. Then he did it again, adding more pressure. And again... And again... This time, gently nipling my lips until I opened them in a sigh, letting his tongue enter the warm cavern of my mouth and began this oh-so sensual dance with my own one... I moaned as he skillfully deepened the kiss, arousing me more and more, as my body went suddenly in fire as always when they kissed me... I couldn't help to respond to his kiss, I was his, his !!! I was totally his, I was their to use and abuse, I only wanted them, them, I wanted more !!! 

More of their hands on my skin, more of their kisses on my flushed body, more, more, MORE !!! They seemed to feel it as they continued to arouse me, letting their hands travelled more and more on my skin, caressing me with more passion as the kiss accentuated itself. He, my smiling one, let his hands grab my thighs, flowing them apart as he sank his head between them, his hot breath burning my shaft almost painfully as he looked at it some seconds, his fingers on the tender flesh of the inside of my thighs and I cried as he finally took my member in his mouth, the kiss stifling my muffled cries. It felt so perfect !!! His tongue on my shaft, turning, playing around it... The burning heat of his mouth, of the oh-so marvelously warm and wet cavern as I tried to move eagerly, his hands stopping me to do so, maintaining me until he finally chose to let me move, a so long time after, until he let me fuck his mouth and... I moaned as jolts of pleasure submerged me and emptied myself in his willing mouth. 

And then it happened...

The scarf, which has been so faithfully blinding my eyes all this time. The scarf which has been on my eyes night after night. The scarf slid... 

I gasped. Loudly. And they raise their heads. To see my eyes. Sinking into theirs... It was.. Like if suddenly the world was slowing down, I see him almost in a dream... His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that he opened in surprise when he heard me, broken the kiss. His head jerking off violently, was that a flash of panicks and... Fear in those stunningly blue eyes that widened in horror ? He turned his head, his eyes making contact with the ones of... The other. My other loved one. Something seems to pass in this look as they turned their eyes toward me in a single motion. 

They untied my hands. And sat on the bed. Like I did, too. There was no need to speak for doing so. And we froze. They looked at me. Waiting. Expecting me to speak. To say something. 

I had to say something. Or so they seems to think. But no. I just bent over. Kissing them on the lips. Just a light kiss, 'the brush of lips against lips', I kissed them, one after the other, as a bright blush appeared on my cheeks. And looked down, not knowing how they would react. 

So I miss the moment when a wide smile appears on their lips. The brief look they exchanged. So I miss the moment they bent over to take me in their arms. 

But not the one when they cradled me in their arms like if I was the most important thing in the world. And I was, I was for them !!! But I didn't miss the moment he... My gentle, teasing, always-smiling lover hugged me so tightly that I thought that I was surely die and that angels were bringing me in heaven. I didn't miss when my always-silent and, extraordinary, smiling -smiling !!!- lover tilt his head, taking my chin in his palm and kiss me, one of his marvellous kiss and I smiled in the kiss, feeling for the first time of my life totally complete. 

They were. They were my loved ones. Rukawa and Sendoh. 

Kaede and Akira...

And now. Now... We're a couple. The three of us. Together. The three of us.

It... Wanna be four years this night. That's why I ask them. Again. I ask them to put the scarf on my eyes again.

Again.

End of Chapter IV

It's done !!! I finally finish the fic !!! Hmm... It's a little like "Sunset" for this last part, Hana-kun remembering his past while waiting for his lovers... *frowns* Well, after all, if they're not here; what can he do other than remembering his past... And what he wants to do in the future ? At least the chapters themselves were a little different, as each of them was from a different point of vue... 

This chapter is finally very different from what I thought it would be. First I just wanted a "Hanamichi just say that he finally discovered for sure who were his two mysterious lovers". A happy part with a happy end. But it end differently. Or not "end", 'cause after all it's what this chapter shows. But this part is... Somewhat a little bitter than what I wanted. The way people looked at Hanamichi before. Or the way he feels it... All this part with Hanamichi remembering his doubts, ect, suddenly pop out in my mind. Of course, those who read the second part, from Rukawa's point of vue (everybody, I hope !!! ), know that people began to admire Hana-kun, too. But he doesn't realize it himself... 

I hope it was not too sad for an ending, with the Hana's past part !!! And that I doesn't confuse you too much... I know that a Hanamichi who looked at himself like a piece of shit is not very usual but... Everybody know is not AS self-confident as he say he is !!!

For those who wanted more informations about how they ended together... I think I would add NOTHING, now !!! The not-say is as important as what is say in this fic, or so I think. After all, all the story turn around it, neh ? And as you know that 4 years after they're still the four of them together... I think I wanna let what is left to your imagination, it's better this way !!! The principal has been say !!! ^^

Meiko, I hope it please you. I really take my time for this last part !!! Your birthday last longer than you thought, neh ? ^___-

And the others... Thanks for all the comments you send me when I wrote the previous chapters of this fic and... I'm waiting some others, please !!! *puppy eyes*

Zeynel_And you ? What do you think of it ? *asks the guys with shining eyes* 

The guys_ ...

Zeynel_So ? *turns her head then sweatdrops as she saw them*

Hanamichi_Hmmph... *can say nothing as he's kissed deeply by Rukawa whose hands are wandering along his body*

Rukawa_ ... *says nothing as he's too busy kissing and feeling his Hana-kun to bother about yaoi fans and authors and what they could say or ask *

Sendoh_ *says nothing as he's too busy while kissing and nibbling Hanamichi's neck while sinking his head in his shoulder, hugging him from behind, a hand travelling on his chest to stop on his crotch and the other fondling Rukawa's ass* 

Zeynel_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHHHHH !!!!!! YAOI MATERIAL FOR OTHER LEMONS !!! *takes her camera eagerly and began to film the show* Oh, by the way, see you next time on an other fic !!! *speaks without stopping to film, a hard exercise that only experimented yaoi fans can do*

So, as I say I hope the fic please you, if not... Why the hell did you bother to read EVEN this chapter after reading the previous ones? And why the hell are you still reading what I'm writing now ? You're sado-masochist ? 

Hmm... 

Could be a good idea for an other fic, hmm... The sado-masochism... *begins to walks back and forth, still eyeing and filming the guys of course...*

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
